Valna Asou
Valna (''ヴァルナ, Baruna)'' is one of the main characters from the Valis series and the younger sister of the protagonist, Yuuko Asou. Biography Valna was born with her sister Yuuko in the Vanity castle, with Valia as their mother, although they were separated when they were babies. Valna stood in Vanity while Yuuko was sent to the human world. During her childhood and adolescence she learned about magic and spells, becoming a great magician, but she remained most time secluded in Vanity castle for her safety. It was not until Valis II where she finally met her older sister after their mother's death in hands of Megas. Valna decides to bring Yuuko all the possible support she could from there on, helping her to defeat Megas. Afterward, she was kidnapped by one of Glames's generals, Kolilanba, and was rescued by Yuuko and Cham. She then defeated her captor and helped her friends to finish with the dark emperor who was menacing her kingdom. Many peaceful years passed for the three worlds and Valna became Vanity's queen, the title inherited from her mother Valia, only to be kidnapped one more time by the new emperor, Galgear, almost becoming his selected sacrifice for the Red moon's power, but was rescued by the new Valis warrior, Lena, although the rescue cost them the life of Amu. Afterward, Valna went to accompany Cham in the devastated Vanity to help the survivors and the restoration of the kingdom while Lena went to fight Galgear. She is the queen of Vanity since then. Personality Valna seems to be a shy and calm girl, even more than Yuuko herself. She is also polite and kind with her kingdom's people and her family. She always tries to do her best although she ends up kidnapped and having to apologize about being rescued. This motivates her to become as strong as her heroic sister, who she admires and helps constantly. In Valis SD she seems to act in an even cuter form accord to the game's paradoxical theme, and seems to be confused by her sister's silly attitude. Abilities Valna has some basic abilities that she shares with Yuuko: jumping. hi-jumping and sliding. Her main offensive attack consists on using her magic stick to throw magic sparks forward with a long reach but low damaging power. Being an experienced spellcaster, she has the most powerful spells from Valis III, but in turn, they consume a great amount of MP. Other abilities include a high defense and resistance to magic and curative spells (as seen in the manga) although she can't cure mortal/terminal wounds. Appearances Valna appeared in almost all games from the series, with Valis I the only one without her appearance. During the second game, in the PC-88/98 and Sharp X68000 versions, she appears with her servants after Yuuko finally defeats Megas to tell her that she feels bad for the death of Valia and that she will help her sister and Vanity in anything from there on. In the PCE-CD/TGCD she appears after Yuuko defeats Gaias in Vanity castle but doesn't say anything due to the shock of finding her mother dead. Although in the Valis SD version of the story, she apologizes to Yuuko for not prevent Valia's death and also remembers her who is Megas (due to Yuuko's constant memory problems in that game). In the third game (where she becomes playable), she is kidnapped by Kolilanba but rescued after by Yuuko and Cham, she then defeats her captor and helps her friends to defeat Glames. In Valis IV she has become Vanity's queen and has a minor role being kidnapped by Galgear and rescued this time by Lena and her companions. She then goes to Vecanti to help Cham with the survivors of Galgear's regime. In the Mugen Senshi Valis manga from ZOL, her story is changed drastically. Her appearance is during the events concerning Rogles and she is sent by Valia to the real world where she finds Yuuko along with Nizetti after the defeat of Venon and helps her to find the fantasm jewels. Gallery Valnaartwork1.JPG|Valna artwork from Valis III Valnaartwork3.JPG|Valna artwork from Valis III 1642263-valna_super.jpg|Valna artwork from Valis SD Valnaartwork4.JPG|Valna artwork from Valis IV ValnaX68.jpg|Valna from Valis II's Sharp X68000 Sister.gif|Valna's description from the Valis SD manual Valna23.gif|Valna's description from the Valis III manual Magic.gif|Valna's status from the Valis III's manual 137.gif|Valna along with Yuuko and her servants from Valis II's PCE-CD/TGCD version 143.gif|Baby Valna along with Yuuko vsd20.gif|Valna with Yuuko from Valis SD vsd22.gif|Valna from Valis SD valna.gif|Valna from Valis III's intro screen v3_28.gif|Valna spells in Valis III 307.gif|Valna as she was seen in Valis III 194.gif|Valna from Valis IV item029.JPG|Valna artwork along with Yuuko and Cham from Valis III item028.JPG|Valna artwork along with Yuuko and Cham from Valis III soundtrack Yuukoartwork8.JPG|Valna artwork along with Yuuko,Cham and Leigh from Valis III Trioartwork2.JPG|Valna SD artwork along with Yuuko and Cham from Valis III Trioartwork3.JPG|Valna SD artwork along with Yuuko and Cham from Valis III 407151-valis-x-mezameyo-valis-no-senshitachi-windows-screenshot-valna.jpg|Valna from Valis X 16_08.jpg|Valna as seen in the new manga Valna Complete.jpg|Valna from Valis Complete/Plus's cover Trivia *Although appearing in almost all the games from the series, Valna is only playable in one (Valis III). *She was portrayed with many different hair colors. In the first version of Valis II (PC-88/98 and SX68) her hair was colored bright aqua-green; in the rest of the main series games and many artworks her hair is coloured bright blue, in some other artworks her hair is colored as cyan, and in Valis SD her hair is coloured bright purple. *Valna is the most kidnapped character from the series. *Valna is the main character with the least dialogue in the series. *Valna's name is misspelled as Vernal in the Valis III's american manual. *Valna is the only main/playable character that doesn't use a cutting weapon. *Valna seems to be a bit sarcastic with her enemies, as she was when talking to Asura before fighting him. *Valna resembles Valia than Yuuko in appearance. External link *Valna on Monserrat online a fanpage that features a section of Valis and Valna pictures. Category:Characters